leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:LeBlanc/@comment-27355169-20160214120046/@comment-27355169-20160306144829
I agree with Doeniel and Einsoph5. I'll give a good example why LB Dash is so amazing and gives enemy very little chance (If any) to fight back outside of stuns or poke. Blue Ezreal xD IBG. I can't believe im using Ez as a example here... xD He is without question the weakest adc. But with IBG he becomes a kiting machine. It's common knowledge Akali,Lb,Zed, and any champ with multiple dashes can ignore the slow an just kill him. Here is the funny part. Lb takes this to the next lv. Even other dash champs have trouble catching her. Because when you dash to a Lb she can just Dash back to her last position. xD Leaving you where she was a moment ago xD and because Range to go back to last position is longer reach then any dash currently in game this is why she becomes so amazing! This leaves the amount of champs that can stop her in her tracks much more limited! These champs are the ones with Stuns. And there isn't that many stuns in the game to be completely honest. And some of them require aiming xD But it gets better. Because Lb is a Burst Champ most the time when you see her dash to you, you have already died. When she has items all she needs is Q Dash dash dead. LCS???? I am gonna assume none of us are pros yet xD Solo Q is sooo much different then Lcs. You can't talk Lcs and Soloq. If we are talking Lcs then i counter your Lcs Argument.. I am gonna have to stretch my memory here.. We are going way back. But there was a pro game where the game was late an it was decided from a LB dashing backline an instant blowing up one of enemy carries. LB falls off late game is a myth. In hindsight it can be generalized all Assassins fall off late game where typical Mages can deal 500-600 damage with a ranged poke spell at 6 items and a assassin has a harder time dealing any damage cuz most have to get CLOSE! Fall off?? No... Harder to get close when all enemies can kill everyone else at 6 items.. Of course! Lets continue the Lcs vs Soloq argument even though it makes no sense xD. The reason why LB has such a low win rate in soloq and Even in LCS xD is because she has burst but her farming is pretty bad. You will notice a theme in all Elos Except the very BEst. Most players cannot farm with these champions. Swain is another one that ppl struggle to farm with. Kat, Fiddle in Lane.. These are just off the top of my head. If you watch ppl play Lb in solo q. Like i said unless they are like pros or challenger. Often times they suck so bad at farming by 10min they are down 30-40 farm. Then they typically roam and try to get kills... But what if that fails? Well... Now they have no gold and are behind in lv too. That is why you can't compare average players in soloq to pros in Lcs. They know how to farm near perfect cs even under a tower with Lb of all things. TLDR:Dash Speed burst=dead with limited reactions outside of stuns because her dash takes her back to original location an outrages other dashes. Leaving counter play to predicting using a stun or poke. And Win Rate low=Most ppl can't farm with Mages that have no Wave Clear spells. Also no Hydra or runnans for Mages. Pros can generally farm even under tower with lb thats why u can't compare Soloq to Lcs. This is why ppl use Pushers to try to punish her early an then play safe until they have more gold then her. Pros actually with their good farming deny this aspect of countering her altogether xD